In known spraying devices, it is impossible to adequately control and minimize the complexity and cost of the apparatus; the quantity and rate of flow; the size of the droplets; the conservation of supply; the uniformity and pattern of spray; chemical spill, the effects of wind; and safety hazzards of utilization. The present invention provides a structure device that accomplishes the control and minimization of all of these parameters.